Active surfaces of in-process semiconductor wafers, and semiconductor devices comprising stacks of semiconductor dice located on those active surfaces, may be at least partially encapsulated in encapsulation materials. For example, encapsulation material may be dispensed over a portion of the active surface of a thinned semiconductor wafer supported by a carrier to cover and protect semiconductor devices located on the active surface. More specifically, a mold body having a smaller inner diameter than an outer diameter of the wafer may be used to contact a major surface, such as the active surface, of the wafer around a periphery of the wafer. Encapsulation material in the form of a so-called molding compound may flow into the mold, over the active surface, and over and around each semiconductor device. The encapsulation material may be cured, and the mold may be removed from contact with the periphery of the wafer. Contact of the mold body with the wafer surface prevents contamination by preventing the mold compound from reaching the edge of the wafer.
However, the above approach results, after debonding of the wafer from the carrier, exposure of the wafer edge, which is vulnerable to edge chipping and cracking, causing handling issues.